The Haunted House and 8 WWE Superstars
by JuSt AnOtHeR DeMoNiC EgO
Summary: When Eric Bischoff guest stars on the TV hit, 'I Dare You', his twisted mind leads to the extreme, daring 8 of his superstars to sleep in a Haunted House. Will they survive??? *ChaPtEr 5'z Up!* R&R!!!
1. I Dare You

I Dare You

It was Monday night… 11 O Clock PM and RAW was over. The superstars had nothing to watch…

Everyone was just sitting there, relaxing and staring at the TV. "Up next on the New TNN… I Dare You! The new game show where contestants have the opportunity to dare anyone anything they want to! Hosted by… the WWE's…Shane McMahon!" The announcer announced. "Did they mean Shane McMahon as in Vince's son?" Stacy Keibler asked with a blank expression on her face. "No, Stace, they meant Shane McMahon as is Linda's son." Jeff Hardy replied sarcastically. "Oh!" Stacy cried. Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Leave the dumb broad alone." Dawn Marie said, sighing. "Hey… that was not a cool thing to say." RVD said to Stacy's defense. "And?" Dawn Marie asked. "And… you shouldn't have said it." RVD said. Dawn Marie rolled her eyes and continued filing her nails. Matt and Lita were making out on the couch. "They're disgusting." Trish Stratus said, making a face. "No they aren't." Stacy said. "Yeah they are. All they do is suck face." Jeff muttered, agreeing with Trish. "They're just expressing their love for one another." Stacy said, sighing dreamily. "Oh please." Jeff said. The room was silent for a few moments other than the sound of Matt and Lita's kissing. "Hey…Shane's Vince _and_ Linda's son!" Stacy said out loud. "No…" Jeff said in another sarcastic tone. Stacy had a confused expression on her face. "Someone please help this chick." Trish said. "Speaking of Shane, let's watch his show." RVD said, turning the volume up on the TV. Just then, the Rock walked in. "The Great One has arrived." He announced, as he threw himself on the couch next to Dawn Marie. He winked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Matt, Lita, look." Trish said, sitting next RVD. Matt and Lita stopped making out and watched the show. There he was, yours truly, Shane McMahon, with a cheap blue suit on and a microphone in his hand. "Welcome to 'I Dare You'! The coolest new game show with the coolest new host… me! You all know the rules! Our first contestant…" "But I don't know the rules." Stacy said, pouting. Everyone ignored her. "…is the manager of WWE RAW… Eric Bischoff!" Shane announced happily. "Eric!?" Trish, Lita, and Dawn Marie cried in unison. "Eric!?" Stacy cried ten seconds later. "Last week, Eric Bischoff solved the puzzles, mastered the obstacles, and completed the challenges. Now… if he answers these five questions, he gets to dare people! Eric are ya ready?" "I'm ready." "Can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street?" Shane asked. "Easy!" Stacy shouted. "Over the river and through the woods!" She cried. "Stacy, that's to grandmother's house." Matt informed her. "Oh yeah… then you follow the yellow brick road!" She cried. "No… that's to get to Oz." Matt said. "Oh… well, then… at the end of every rainbow… you'll find Sesame Street!" "No, Stace – " "Just give up, Matt." Lita said. Matt shrugged. "Just ask Elmo!" Eric exclaimed. "Sure why not!" Shane shouted, flashing a cheesy smile. "Question number two… how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?" Shane asked. "Six million, four thousand, seven hundred, sixty-two!" Trish cried. Everyone looked at her. "Please… don't ask." She said, blushing. Eric Bischoff thought for a second. "The world may never know!" He answered. Shane stared at him. "Correct!" He shouted. Eric smiled, satisfied with his progress. "Whoopie-dee number three! Eric… if you were to choke a Smurf… what color would it turn?" He asked. "Blue!" Stacy cried. "Stacy! Smurfs are originally blue!" Jeff yelled. "Like your hair?" Stacy asked in a confused tone. "No, not like my hair." Jeff said through gritted teeth. "But –" "Stacy just shut the hell up." Jeff said in an annoyed tone. He was partially offended by her comment on his hair. "Well Shane… since Smurfs are blue… they would turn a pinkish purple when you choke them!" Eric answered. "Yes, Eric!" Shane cried. "Who do you think he'll dare?" The Rock asked. "Probably Stephanie." RVD said. "Alright Eric… let's move on to number four! If you get olive oil by squeezing olives… how do you get… baby oil?" Shane asked. "By squeezing babies you moron." Stacy said in an exasperated tone. "Oh Lord…" Dawn Marie mumbled. "Well… you can easily get baby oil by buying a bottle of Johnson and Johnson!" Eric said. Shane smiled and nodded. "How is he winning by saying all the wrong answers?" Stacy whined. "Stacy, please!" Trish yelled. "Alright… Eric has one more question to answer… do you think he can do it?" Shane asked the audience. They cheered. "Okay… Eric… lucky number five. What is the hokey pokey… all about?" Shane asked. "Oh!" Stacy cried. "Even _I _don't know the answer to that one!" She said excitedly. "Dumb broad." Dawn Marie mumbled. "Dude." RVD said, again to Stacy's defense. "Well Shane… it's all about having fun!" Eric cried. Shane was silent. He stared at Eric before screaming, "CORRECT!" a whole bunch of balloons and confetti showered Eric Bischoff. Eric smiled and jumped up and down. "Now Eric who would you like to dare?" Shane asked. "Well since I am Eric Bischoff… I think I get to dare as many people as I want!" Eric said. Shane shrugged. "I want to dare… The Hardy Boys!" He cried. "Huh?" Matt asked, confused. "Along with their manager, Lita! I also want to dare Stacy Keibler! And Dawn Marie…and Trish Status… and… RVD!" He cried. "Oh shit." Lita said, frowning. "Ha! At least he ain't daring me." The Rock said. "And would my dare be complete without the Great One? I also want to dare… The Rock!" Eric said excitedly. The Rock's jaw dropped. RVD laughed. "What will you be daring these superstars?" Shane asked. "To spend a weekend in the Old Donovan Mansion!" Eric cried. Stacy screamed, Dawn Marie gasped, Trish groaned, and Lita sighed. "Dude…not cool…" RVD said, shaking his head. 


	2. The First Night

The First Night  
  
The Superstars met up in front of the Old Donovan House. It was a chilly night and everyone was shivering from the cold. and fear. "This house gives me the creeps." Trish said, shuttering. "Me, too." Stacy said. "Come on, you guys can't chicken out." Jeff said. "I can." Dawn Marie said, turning to leave. RVD grabbed her arm. "Eric said if any one of us chickens out that we'll all be released. for good." He explained. "Oh what a load of crap. he can't do that!" Matt said. "Oh yes he can." RVD said. "That's not fair." Stacy said, pouting. "Life isn't fair. get a grip." Matt mumbled. "Matt, quit being such a jerk." Lita said, standing next to Stacy. Matt rolled his eyes. "Hey where's the Rock?" Jeff asked, ignoring everyone else. Trish shrugged. "Maybe Old Man Donovan captured his soul." Matt said in a creepy voice. "Or maybe he was running late because some stupid ass didn't want to give him the directions." The Rock said, glaring at RVD. "Hey, man, I didn't know how to get here either." RVD said. "Then how did you manage?" Dawn Marie asked. "I dunno." RVD said. "Well do we go in, or do we wait for Eric?" Lita asked, gazing up at the huge house. "His ass isn't staying with us, let's go in." Rocky said. "But I'm scared!" Stacy said, clinging on to Lita. "Yeah, me too." Trish said. "Me three." Dawn Marie said. "Me, too." Lita admitted. "You were supposed to say me four. You can't count two three two." Jeff said. Lita sighed. "Me four." She said. Jeff nodded. "Well then let's pair up." Matt suggested. "One girl with one guy." He said. "I get Rocky! He's the biggest." Trish shouted, grabbing on to the Rock's arm. "Like hell he is." Lita said, winking at Matt. "Well he kind of is." Jeff said. "I meant his dick you dick." Lita said. "Dude! Too much information!" RVD yelled. "And how would you know who's is bigger, Lita?" Dawn Marie asked. "Yeah!" Matt said. "I. uh. guessed." Lita muttered. "Sure you did." Trish said with a smirk on her face. "I don't want Stacy. she digs her nails into my arm." Jeff said, pairing up with Dawn Marie. "Fine, I'll take Stacy." RVD said. "That leaves Matt with me." Lita said, holding Matt's hand. "As usual." Trish mumbled. "Then do you want to switch?" Lita asked. "Hell no, Rocky is bigger." Trish said. "Dude, please, not again." RVD said. "I didn't mean bigger in that way." Trish said. "Oh." RVD said, feeling stupid. "Well let's go in, I'm cold." Dawn Marie said. "You guys go in first." Matt suggested. "Fine." Jeff said. "Come on." He pulled Dawn Marie's hand and led her up the steps, to the door. Jeff took a deep breath before tugging at the handle. It opened slightly and then closed. "What the f - " Jeff mumbled before tugging again. It wouldn't budge. "The door's stuck." He announced. Everyone just stood there and stared at him. "Well go help him, moron." Lita said, pushing Matt forward. Matt obeyed and went to help Jeff. They both tugged at the door. It still wouldn't open. They boys gave up. "We could crawl through a window." Stacy suggested. "I'm not going to crawl through a dirty ass window." Trish said, walking up the steps. She gently tugged the door and it opened. She looked at Matt and Jeff. They both had confused expressions on their faces. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Come on, Rocky." She said. The Rock followed her into the house. Stacy and RVD went in, too, followed by Matt and Lita. "Well let's go in, too." Dawn Marie said to Jeff. He held the door open for her. It was dimly lit inside the house. "Dude this is way medieval. totally cool." RVD said, looking around. Stacy was clinging on to him for dear life. "Totally not cool!" She said. "It's not that bad." Trish said. "So then why are you piercing my skin with your fingernails?" The Rock asked calmly. "Sorry." Trish said, removing her hand from his arm. "I want to take a look upstairs." Lita said making her way to the staircase. "Have fun." Matt mumbled. "Go with her!" Dawn Marie said pushing Matt. Matt groaned and followed Lita. Just then, a dark figure appeared from no where. Stacy screamed at the top of her lungs. "What?" RVD asked. "A monster!" she yelled, burying her face into RVD's chest. "Stacy, that's just Jeff." RVD said. "Boo." Jeff said. He started to crack up. "That wasn't funny." Stacy said, literally shaking. "Stace, are you okay?" RVD asked. "No! I want to go home." She said. Dawn Marie rolled her eyes. Just then, Lita came downstairs. "Have you guys seen Matt?" She asked. "Wasn't he with you?" The Rock asked. "Yeah but he disappeared." She said. "Yeah right." Trish muttered. "I'm serious!" Lita yelled. They were all quiet. They looked at one another trying to figure out if Lita was telling the truth or not. They decided she was. "Let's split up and look for him." Jeff suggested. "Dude! Bad idea! Don't you watch horror flicks? Someone always suggests to split up and then they always kill off the characters one by one." RVD said. "He's right." Trish agreed. "Well we have to find my brother!" Jeff said. "If they kill the characters off one by one then let's stay in the groups of two that we're already in." The Rock said. "Not a bad idea." Dawn Marie said. "Fine dudes, but if I get killed, I'm totally gonna sue you Jeff." RVD said. "You can't sue him if you're dead you ass," The Rock said "and all you'd get is hair dye, nail polish, and a couple of Pearl Jam CD's." He added. Trish laughed. Jeff ignored them. "Come on, Dawn." Jeff said, heading upstairs. Dawn Marie followed him. Trish and Rocky went in a different direction and Lita went with RVD and Stacy. "Matt?" Dawn Marie called. "He won't answer." Someone informed her. "How do you know, Jeff?" She asked. "I'm not Jeff." She turned around, face to face with a figure that she couldn't make out. "He's tied up." The figure said. "Tied up where?" she asked. "I'm not telling you where I tied him up!" "Why?" "Because then you'll know." He said. "So?" Dawn Marie asked. "So. I'm not telling you that I tied Matt Hardy up in the bathroom. shit!" The figure slapped his forehead. Dawn Marie rushed passed him. "Matt's tied up in the bathroom!" She yelled as she ran. The figure was running after her. After a few minutes of being chased, Dawn Marie stopped dead in her tracks. The figure stopped, too. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked. "Yes, I would like to." The figure said. "Okay. Hold on one second, though." Dawn Marie said. The figure nodded. Dawn Marie finger-combed her hair and then took off one of her heels. She threw it at the figures face. "Ow! Bitch!" The figure yelled. Dawn Marie laughed and hobbled down the hall. She bumped into Trish. "I lost Rocky!" Trish cried. Dawn Marie was about to say something when they heard a ghost moan. "DEATTTHHH TOOOOOO THEEEEEE BIIIIIIIIIIIITCH WHOOOOO THREWWWWW AAAAA SHOOOOOOOE AAAAT MYYYYYY FAAAAAAAACE!" "You threw a shoe at his face?" Trish asked, pointing to the figure. "You can see me?" The figure asked. "Uh.yeah." Trish said. "But I'm a ghost." He whined. "But we can see you." Dawn Marie said. "But I'm supposed to be invincible!" The figure whined, throwing himself on the floor. "Anyway. Matt is tied up in the bathroom." Dawn Marie said, ignoring the bawling figure. "Yeah but what about the Rock?" Trish asked. "And. Jeff?" Dawn Marie added. Trish shrugged. "Rob.I'm scared." Stacy whispered as RVD searched for Matt in the attic. "It's all good, Stace, nothing's gonna happen." He assured her. "What's that?" Stacy asked, pointing to a dark figure. RVD looked up. "Oh it's probably just some psycho killer. It's cool, man." RVD said, continuing his search. "No, man, it is not cool." The figure said in a scary voice. "Dude! Don't like. lie to me. Do you know who I am? I'm Rob-Van-Dam." He announced, doing the thumb thing. "And I'm Psy-Cho-Killer." The figure said imitating RVD's thumb thing. "Dude. come up with your own gimmick." RVD said. "Mr. Psycho Killer, do you know where Matt is?" Stacy asked. "Yup... and so does the brunette and the blonde." The figure said in a pissed off tone. "Dawn Marie and Trish?" Stacy asked. The figure nodded. "Well, where's Matt?" RVD asked. "I tied him up in the bathroom." The figure said. "Oh. thanks man!" RVD said. "No problem." The figure said. RVD and Stacy went to the bathroom to see Matt tied up on the toilet bowl. "Rob! Stacy! I'm so glad to see you guys! Help me out of these ropes!" Matt said. RVD stared at him. Matt was just sitting on the toilet seat with a rope going around his stomach. His arms and legs were free. "You could've helped yourself." RVD said. Matt stood up and untied the rope. "What the hell?" He asked. He grinned. "Cool." He said. "Dude. not cool." RVD said. Matt shrugged. "Let's go find everyone else." Stacy said, rolling her eyes. Lita had been looking for RVD and Stacy, but instead she found the Rock and Jeff. Jeff was crying. "Lita!" He screamed, hanging on to her. "Jeff." She said in a confused tone. "The dark scary figure psycho man tried to kill me!" Jeff cried. "What?" Lita asked. "He pulled my pants down and -" "No, Jeff, what dark scary figure psycho man?" She asked. "Oh. You mean you haven't seen him?" Jeff asked, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Neither have I." The Rock said. "Well. just stay with me, okay?" Lita said in a comforting tone. "Okay." Jeff said. He sniffled. The Rock smirked. Pretty soon everyone was in the living room again. "Matt!" Lita cried. "Lita!" Matt cried. Lita wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Oh God, here we go again." Trish mumbled. "It's sweet." Stacy said, smiling and batting her eyelashes. "Totally sweet!" RVD said. "Lets not split up again okay?" Jeff suggested shyly, rubbing his butt. "Why are you rubbing your ass?" Dawn Marie asked. "Because the dark shadowy guy raped him!" The Rock said, laughing. Jeff blushed. "He did not!" "Anyway. dudes, let's just try to stay in the same room. We can take turns sleeping so no one will get abducted." RVD said, glaring at Matt. Matt smiled. Everyone agreed. 


	3. Kidnapped!

Someone sent me a review that said I wrote as if the story was one big blob… so…I'll try to write more "professionally." Tell me what you guys think!!!

Kidnapped!

Since Matt was kidnapped earlier, the rest of the superstars voted on him staying up first. It was kind of his punishment for being so stupid. Jeff decided he would stay up with his brother because Matt was capable of being kidnapped again. The Rock wasn't tired… so he stood up, too.

"Um… Jeff?" Matt whispered.

"Huh?" 

"Is it true that the dark shadowy guy raped you?" Matt asked, unable to hold back his laughter. 

"Shh! You'll wake the girls and Rob." Jeff whispered. 

"Why are you changing the subject?" Matt asked, poking Jeff in the arm.

"I didn't." Jeff said, blushing, and rubbing his arm.

"Yeah you did. So tell me… did he hit you up doggie style?" Matt asked, laughing again.

"No, he didn't." 

"Oh yeah right." Rocky whispered.

"Jeffy backed that ass up!" Matt teased.

"He backed that ass _way_ up!" Rocky joined in.

Jeff whimpered.

"Jeff? Are you crying?" Matt asked. He couldn't really see anything. The room was dark.

"No…" Jeff said in a tiny voice.

"Yes you are… tell me what's wrong." Matt cooed.

Jeff was silent before pouring his heart out to Matt.

"He did! He did! He raped me! It hurt, but I liked it! I'm scared Matt! I gave in to a man and I liked it! I know I'm not gay… I'm not bisexual either! But a man was inside me and I enjoyed it!" Jeff began crying hysterically. He waited to feel Matt's arm around him, telling him that everything would be okay like he always did. He waited for his brother's sympathy, but instead he got…

"YOU LIKED IT!?" Matt started cracking up.

A look of horror crossed Jeff's face. Matt was laughing! Now Matt would never let him live this down. 

"You are soooo gay!" Matt said, laughing. Tears streamed down his cheeks, he was laughing so hard. Rocky, on the other hand, was speechless. He scooted away from Jeff. Matt's laughter woke RVD up.

"Dude… what's so funny?" RVD asked sleepily. He rubbed his eyes.

"Jeff is gay!" Matt managed to say. He was rolling on the floor.

"Dude… then we have to be here for him. Homophobia is not cool. Matt… he's your little bro, man." RVD lectured.

"You're a fuckin' fruit, too Rob." Rocky said.

"DUDE!"

"Think about it… you always wear your hair in a high ponytail… you wear tight ass multicolored bodysuits _with_ a yin-yang… you're way too positive on things…you can do a split… you can stretch any part of your body… face it, man…" Rocky said.

"That doesn't mean anything." RVD said.

The Rock looked at Matt.

"The kid craves cock." Rocky said.

That made Matt hysterical.

"Fuck you, Rock, and you, too, Matt." Jeff said.

"I'm sure you would like to." Rocky said, moving away from Jeff.

"Hey, Jeff I didn't say anything about your sexuality, don't get mad at me." Matt said, finally calming down. 

"I'm not gay." Jeff mumbled.

"Jeff… you got fucked in the ass, and you liked it. Doesn't that tell you something?" Rocky asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"Whatever." Jeff mumbled. 

"Awww… Jeffy's all sentimental." Matt said, hugging his little brother. Jeff pushed him away. "What? You don't like men now?" Matt asked. He laughed again. 

"I'm going back to sleep." RVD mumbled.

Matt looked over at Lita.

"She sleeps so cute." He whispered. He kissed her forehead.

"I think Trish sleeps in the nude." Rocky whispered happily. He went up to Trish's bed and pulled her covers down. She was wearing an oversized shirt and short-shorts. "Shit." Rocky mumbled, kind of disappointed.

"What about Dawn Marie?" Jeff asked, hoping they wouldn't make a stupid comment about his sexuality. The Rock did the same to Dawn Marie. She was wearing a tight tank top and pajama pants. "What the hell, man?" The Rock said, really disappointed. He went over to Lita's bed and started to pull down the covers. "Hey!" Matt said, pulling the covers back over his girlfriend. "Sorry." The Rock said. He went to check Stacy. Her bed was empty.

"Oh my God, Stacy was kidnapped!" The Rock exclaimed.

"No I wasn't." Stacy said. She sat on her bed. "The creepy dark guy just stole me for a few hours and he wouldn't let me go so then I escaped." Stacy explained.

"Um… Stacy… that means you were kidnapped." Jeff said. 

Stacy thought about that.

"Oh my God!" She cried. "I was kidnapped! Come on we have to go do something!" "But you're safe…" Jeff said. 

"Oh okay." Stacy said happily.

The guys shook their heads in sorrow.


	4. Stumped

__

Someone sent me a review saying that I should pair Jeff up with Trish instead of Dawn Marie… I thought it was a pretty good idea being that Jeff and Trish had a little somethin' going on RAW. Thanks for the idea! Read on and send more suggestions!

Morning Darkness, Bloody Water, and Divo's 

"What time is it?" Lita asked, finally waking up from her slumber.

"Nine a.m." RVD replied.

"Then why is it so dark outside?" Stacy asked, gazing out the window.

"Dude, it's probably part of the whole 'haunted' thing." RVD said, doing the quote signs.

"Oh." Stacy said. "But why is it so dark outside?"

They all ignored her.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth." Stacy said getting up. 

"I'll go with you so you won't get kidnapped…again." Jeff said.

He accompanied Stacy to the bathroom.

When she turned the faucet on, the water came out red.

"It's blood." Jeff mumbled.

"Red! They knew it was my favorite color!" Stacy cried out happily. She went to go rinse her mouth, but Jeff pulled her back.

"Wait, Stace, you shouldn't use that water." Jeff said.

"Why not?" Stacy asked, pouting. 

"I don't think it's sanitary." He said. Stacy looked sad. 

"Look, Stacy, I know that red is your favorite color, but as your friend, I cannot let you use it." Jeff said. 

Stacy got all emotional. 

"I love you, too, Jeff!" She said. She wrapped her arms around Jeff. He hugged her back. They went back into the room where everyone else was.

"We have to just use mouthwash." Jeff announced. 

"How come?" Dawn Marie asked sleepily. She had just woken up, too.

"The water's red… I think it's blood." Jeff said.

"Ew!" Dawn cried.

"Well, I'm going to go get something to eat. Someone come with me." Rocky announced. "I'll go with you." Dawn Marie said, getting up.

"Me, too. Matt's hungry." Matt announced.

"Dude, what are you, the Rock?" RVD commented on Matt's referring to himself in third person.

"Hey, I'm still here, you know." Rocky said.

The four of them went downstairs. 

"Let's go with them, too, Stacy." Lita said.

Stacy nodded and followed Lita out of the room.

"Why don't you go with them?" Trish asked Jeff.

"I'm not very hungry." Jeff mumbled.

"Neither am I." Trish said.

"We can just stay up here and… hang out." Jeff suggested.

"Cool." Trish said quietly.

"So… um… you're diva of the decade." Jeff said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah." Trish said.

"How does it feel?" Jeff asked.

"Okay, I guess." She said.

"Yeah. They should've had divo of the decade." Jeff said.

"What?" Trish asked.

"You know – a male diva." Jeff said, smiling at his new idea.

"There's no such thing." Trish said, bringing Jeff's hopes down. "And if there was… the Rock probably would have won it." She said.

Jeff pouted… he wanted to win it.

*LaTeR oN*

The eight of them were sitting around the living room. Nine, if you count the scary dark figure…

They were all conversing on the kidnappings.

"Matt was kind of easy. I offered him some candy and he just followed." The scary dark figure said. "Stacy was kind of easy too. She was sleeping, so I just picked her up. After a while she told me to close my eyes, and I did. When I opened them again…she was gone. I'm mad at you for that, Stacy." 

"I'm sorry." Stacy said. The scary dark figure nodded. 

"And Jeff… Jeff wasn't so easy. He's a fighter. But I overpowered him… right Jeffy?" The scary dark figure asked in a seductive tone.

"No." Jeff said firmly. He blushed. 

Matt and Rocky snickered. 

RVD rolled his eyes.

"So, who are you kidnapping next?" Lita asked excitedly. 

"Probably you. Or maybe Dawn." The scary dark figured said.

"Oh okay." Lita replied. 

"Yep… well I'm going to go hide in a closet. That way when Lita or Dawn Marie walks by, I can just jump out and snatch them." The scary dark figure said.

"Okay." Said Dawn Marie.

"Just remind me you guys… because I have other things to do first… like turn the water back to normal." He said.

"You mean, you did that?" Stacy asked.

"Yes…well it was just an illusion. The water was fine, but I turned it red because it's your favorite color." The scary dark figure said to Stacy. 

Stacy gasped. "See, I told you Jeff!" She whined.

"Don't worry. I can leave it red if you want." The scary dark figure said. 

"I want!" Stacy cried, grinning.

"Okay… anyway… I'll be leaving now. Bye, you all." He said. 

"Bye!" Everyone said in unison. The scary dark figure left.

__

Bring on them reviews and more suggestions!

(M) Name:

(A) Age:

(T) Favorite Wrestler:

(T) What was your favorite part?

(H) What was your least favorite part?

(A) Do you like my story altogether?

(R) Have you read my other story, _WWE Superstar Siblings_?

(D) Suggestion:

(Y) Any suggestions for a new story:

~ Yours Truly ~

~*!*~ JaDe ~*!*~


	5. Morning Darkness, Bloody Water, and Divo...

__

Someone sent me a review saying that I should pair Jeff up with Trish instead of Dawn Marie… I thought it was a pretty good idea being that Jeff and Trish had a little somethin' going on RAW. Thanks for the idea! Read on and send more suggestions!

Morning Darkness, Bloody Water, and Divo's 

"What time is it?" Lita asked, finally waking up from her slumber.

"Nine a.m." RVD replied.

"Then why is it so dark outside?" Stacy asked, gazing out the window.

"Dude, it's probably part of the whole 'haunted' thing." RVD said, doing the quote signs.

"Oh." Stacy said. "But why is it so dark outside?"

They all ignored her.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth." Stacy said getting up. 

"I'll go with you so you won't get kidnapped…again." Jeff said.

He accompanied Stacy to the bathroom.

When she turned the faucet on, the water came out red.

"It's blood." Jeff mumbled.

"Red! They knew it was my favorite color!" Stacy cried out happily. She went to go rinse her mouth, but Jeff pulled her back.

"Wait, Stace, you shouldn't use that water." Jeff said.

"Why not?" Stacy asked, pouting. 

"I don't think it's sanitary." He said. Stacy looked sad. 

"Look, Stacy, I know that red is your favorite color, but as your friend, I cannot let you use it." Jeff said. 

Stacy got all emotional. 

"I love you, too, Jeff!" She said. She wrapped her arms around Jeff. He hugged her back. They went back into the room where everyone else was.

"We have to just use mouthwash." Jeff announced. 

"How come?" Dawn Marie asked sleepily. She had just woken up, too.

"The water's red… I think it's blood." Jeff said.

"Ew!" Dawn cried.

"Well, I'm going to go get something to eat. Someone come with me." Rocky announced. "I'll go with you." Dawn Marie said, getting up.

"Me, too. Matt's hungry." Matt announced.

"Dude, what are you, the Rock?" RVD commented on Matt's referring to himself in third person.

"Hey, I'm still here, you know." Rocky said.

The four of them went downstairs. 

"Let's go with them, too, Stacy." Lita said.

Stacy nodded and followed Lita out of the room.

"Why don't you go with them?" Trish asked Jeff.

"I'm not very hungry." Jeff mumbled.

"Neither am I." Trish said.

"We can just stay up here and… hang out." Jeff suggested.

"Cool." Trish said quietly.

"So… um… you're diva of the decade." Jeff said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah." Trish said.

"How does it feel?" Jeff asked.

"Okay, I guess." She said.

"Yeah. They should've had divo of the decade." Jeff said.

"What?" Trish asked.

"You know – a male diva." Jeff said, smiling at his new idea.

"There's no such thing." Trish said, bringing Jeff's hopes down. "And if there was… the Rock probably would have won it." She said.

Jeff pouted… he wanted to win it.

*LaTeR oN*

The eight of them were sitting around the living room. Nine, if you count the scary dark figure…

They were all conversing on the kidnappings.

"Matt was kind of easy. I offered him some candy and he just followed." The scary dark figure said. "Stacy was kind of easy too. She was sleeping, so I just picked her up. After a while she told me to close my eyes, and I did. When I opened them again…she was gone. I'm mad at you for that, Stacy." 

"I'm sorry." Stacy said. The scary dark figure nodded. 

"And Jeff… Jeff wasn't so easy. He's a fighter. But I overpowered him… right Jeffy?" The scary dark figure asked in a seductive tone.

"No." Jeff said firmly. He blushed. 

Matt and Rocky snickered. 

RVD rolled his eyes.

"So, who are you kidnapping next?" Lita asked excitedly. 

"Probably you. Or maybe Dawn." The scary dark figured said.

"Oh okay." Lita replied. 

"Yep… well I'm going to go hide in a closet. That way when Lita or Dawn Marie walks by, I can just jump out and snatch them." The scary dark figure said.

"Okay." Said Dawn Marie.

"Just remind me you guys… because I have other things to do first… like turn the water back to normal." He said.

"You mean, you did that?" Stacy asked.

"Yes…well it was just an illusion. The water was fine, but I turned it red because it's your favorite color." The scary dark figure said to Stacy. 

Stacy gasped. "See, I told you Jeff!" She whined.

"Don't worry. I can leave it red if you want." The scary dark figure said. 

"I want!" Stacy cried, grinning.

"Okay… anyway… I'll be leaving now. Bye, you all." He said. 

"Bye!" Everyone said in unison. The scary dark figure left.

__

Bring on them reviews and more suggestions!

(M) Name:

(A) Age:

(T) Favorite Wrestler:

(T) What was your favorite part?

(H) What was your least favorite part?

(A) Do you like my story altogether?

(R) Have you read my other story, _WWE Superstar Siblings_?

(D) Suggestion:

(Y) Any suggestions for a new story:

~ Yours Truly ~

~*!*~ JaDe ~*!*~


End file.
